


Call Me William Wordsworth- Actually, Don't

by Yusicif



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, One Shot Collection, just a bunch of tsukiyama one shots, not enough tsukiyama, theres only 2 nsfw chapters (so far)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusicif/pseuds/Yusicif
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, a tall boy with a stoic personality who just so happened to love shorter, pinch server, freckled boys.Yamaguchi Tadashi, a slightly shorter boy with freckles, who just so happened to love taller, middle blocker, stoic boys.OR,A bunch of Tsukiyama one shots





	1. 1. Happy birthday Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet birthday one shot. Feel free to leave requests/prompts for future chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Happy Birthday Yamaguchi

       It wasn’t that he _disliked_ his celebrating birthday. No, it wasn’t that. It was just that sometimes (okay, maybe _a lot_ of times) he simply forgot. Just like how sometimes he forgot to fill in the date in his notebook, or how sometimes he forgot to wrap his semi-fragile fingers when blocking Hinata’s and Asahi’s spikes, or how sometimes he forgot to pick up food from the convenience store on his way home when his parents were working, and had to have Tsukishima invite him over for dinner. It isn’t fair to say, though, that he was a forgetful person. Okay… It was. Yamaguchi Tadashi was a very forgetful person. So when they had opened the clubroom door on a cold, Saturday morning to colourful streamers and big writing on the white board, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAGUCHI”, he was fairly lost.

“My birthday? Is that really today?” He said, cocking his head to the side and trying to think of the date. He felt Tsukki flick him and had barely caught his rolling eyes before being jumped by Hinata. “What?! What do you mean you didn't know it's your birthday? Hey! Bakageyama! It's his birthday right? You said it was today right?" 

"Of course it's today, dumbass! Didn't I tell you that last night?!"

"Maybe you messed up! Hey! Stingyshima! It's his birthday right? That's what you said! Did you forget your best friends birthday?"

Yamaguchi's eyes look up to the boy next to him, "You told them it was my birthday?" he asked, curiosity lacing his voice. The blonde 'tsk'ed and shrugged, "It must have slipped, I guess." A ghost of a smile hid on his face, however, as he glanced at the clubroom and the members in it. Tanaka and Nishinoya were dressed in matching party hats, slipped over there foreheads and under their chins. The three first years smiled at the scene, Sugawara giving a thumbs up to Tsukishima before turning away. Hinata and Kageyama both had rainbow streamers in their hands, a large contrast to their heated argument. Yamaguchi turned away from his friend and smiled, "I completely forgot it was today," he said quietly.

"I know," the other replied. 

"Oi! Yamaguchi! Come open your senpai's present first!" Nishinoya exclaimed, snapping the two out of their trance. "What?! No! Yamaguchi, come open mine first!" Came from across the room from the orange haired spiker. "How about," the captain started, a dark shadow casting over his face, "We start that  _after_ practice is over?" The two short members nodded, fear creeping unto their faces.

He laughed quietly into his hand, following Tsukki further into the clubroom and changed. ' _I guess today is going to be interesting,'_ he thought, giving a last glance towards his teammates and smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

       For the most part, practice was normal. He received birthday wishes from Ukai and Takeda before receiving some of Tanaka and Asahi's spikes and extra laps around the court (16, to be exact) from Daichi (an evil, evil birthday present, he must add). By the time he was done, only few were left in the gym. Hinata and Kageyama were still practicing their freak quick (seriously though, how does it just stop like that? Creepy), Daichi and Sugawara were chatting with Ukai and just about ready to leave. Tsukishima had left already, informing him he would be waiting at their usual spot (just an avenue down from Sakanoshita Store). He quickly wiped the sweat from his face and head off to the clubroom. Nishinoya had met him, handing him several, small, and messily wrapped packages. "Your presents!" He grinned, "Say! Don't open them up yet. I want you to get the full feeling of surprise when you do!" Yamaguchi thanked him, a smile on his face, and hurried to change and meet up with Tsukki.

* * *

       "Hm? You're late," was what had greeted him. Tadashi sent a weak glare, as the other boy had already turned around, and fell into step. "Say," Tsukishima pulled his headphones down around his neck, "Are you busy right now?" Yamaguchi glanced at his phone, reading a dull '18:01', and shook his head. "My parents aren't going to be home until later. I have time. Why do you ask?" Tsukishima took a hard left, across the street and towards an unfamiliar direction. "Hey? Tsukki wait up!" He jogged up, ignoring the dull pain in his legs from the laps, and latched unto his friends jacket sleeve. "Where are we going? We don't head this way." He was met with a nod and silence. Tadashi pouted, annoyed to the lack of response, but followed on anyway. Few minutes passed before they approached a train station. "Hey? Tsukki?" The said boy had stopped. Kei turned and faced him. "I want to take you somewhere. Is that okay?" 

"You ask me that  _after_ we're at the train station?" his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face. The taller boy blushed and looked away, "Well?" Yamaguchi let out a puff of laughter before dragging him towards the station, "Where are we headed, then?"

* * *

       The train ride was long. Yamaguchi had barely glanced at the ticket locations before they were taken by the conductor and snipped away at. 'Sendai', it had said. The two sat side by side, Tsukishima at the window and Yamaguchi next to him. Tsukki leaned against the window, his eyes on the passing by scenery, and Tadashi leaned against his side, his eyes closed. Several passengers looked their way, but neither had minded. Half an hour passed before the train stopped and the doors opened with a silent  _swoosh_. Tsukishima nudged the freckled boy and dragged him up and out the door. They were met with the brisk chill of the November air. One step outside of the station and Yamaguchi's eyes widened at his surroundings. Bright lights and tall buildings towered over them. Fingers laced with his and he was gently tugged into a slow walk. Kei focused in front of them, leading the smaller boy through crowds of businessmen and people, and into a smaller cross street. 

        The lights weren't as bright as they were near the station. The buildings were more closely bunched and signs overlapped each other. They slowed into a stop and faced a small, glass front building. The inside was warm, dressed with red and wood paneled walls, and wood floors. A sign on top of the door read, " ** _カレーライス -_** 日本料理店". While Tadashi inspected the building, Tsukishima went ahead and opened the door, holding it for the shorter boy. They entered and Tadashi gave a sigh of relief as the temperature instantly rose.  The two were greeted by an older woman, a wide smile on her face as she came around the front desk and walked up to Tsukishima. "Kei-kun! It's been so long, dear! How are you?" The blond's cheeks flushed pink as he mumbled a reply. She turned towards to Yamaguchi, who was obviously surprised at the exchange, "Oh! And who are you dear? Wait! Don't tell me!" The much shorter woman had cut him off before he even had a chance to reply. "Tall, freckles,  _unruly_ hair... It can't be the famous Yamaguchi-kun I've heard so much about, can it?" A mischievous grin crept unto her face and Tsukishima hid his face even further. "Obaasan,  _please_ ," was his desperate response. Tadashi snapped out of his surprise and he bowed his head, "Um! It's very nice to meet you, miss! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi!" He rushed out, panicked at his rude, lack of greeting. He was met with a loud,  _very_ old lady-like cackle. "Oh, Kei-kun! He really is like you said!" She grabbed his hands and squeezed gently, "Please, Yamaguchi-kun, don't be so formal. I'm Mayumi, but feel free to call me Obaasan!" He brought his head up, yet not by much as the woman was much shorter. Tsukishima interrupted his response with a tug of his sleeve. "Obaasan," Kei started, "It's Yamaguchi's birthday. I want to treat him to dinner." Mayumi smiled and pulled her hands back, "So blunt, aren't you Kei-kun? Nothing like Akiteru-kun. These youngens I say... No manners anymore." Her voice faded off into a nostalgic, yet joking tone. She waved them towards an empty table towards the back wall, "Go then! Take a seat and I'll cook something fresh for you boys." 

* * *

"So," Tadashi started, "Kei-kun?" The other boys face flushed pink and his glasses fogged up, "Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

"Sorry, Tsukki~"

* * *

           The two filled up on curry rice and green tea (per request of Yamaguchi). Thanking Tsukishima's grandmother and bracing for the cold, the two headed off. It was much later and the sun had already set. '21:32', Yamaguchi's phone read. The two fell into step, pinkies laced, and their conversation quiet. "Hey, Tsukki, let's go somewhere." He nodded and so they walked, their destination unknown. 

           Minutes passed, hours it felt like to Tadashi, before they approached a large park. Through it they strolled. The trees were already drenched in oranges, reds and yellows. The street lanterns were already lit and gave the pathway a dim glow. Their sides closed in together, pressed against each other, and their cheeks flushed a pale red at the closeness. Rarely had they had the time to be close, or intimate these weeks. From volleyball practice to late night studying to make up for lost time, the most that had happened were uncommon hugs or hand holding. 

"How has your birthday been, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked, breaking the silence. The shorter boy stopped, Kei halting a step ahead of him. He turned, lips met, his question was answered.

 __The " _amazing"_ was left unsaid.

 

 

 


	2. 2. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it was Tsukiyama day and I missed it. Oh well. I'll be uploading at least once a week, twice if I'm feeling generous. Feel free to post prompt/themes you wish to see in future chapters. 
> 
> 2\. Names
> 
> 3(+1)
> 
> Three times Tadashi said "Kei". +  
> One time Kei said "Tadashi"
> 
> Warnings - Hella fluff

1.

 

_"Tsukki! Nice receive!"_

_"Tsukki, nice serve!"_

_"Nice block, Tsukki!"_

_"Oi! Tsukki! One more!"_

_"Nice kill Tsukki!"_

Tsukishima wasn't even playing that hard, but the freckled boy's compliments caused a pale blush to rise on his face. He lifted his shirt, exposing his torso and back, and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. With a glance back towards his partner, a cocky grin formed as he caught Yamaguchi staring (who, may he say, deserved those rosy cheeks after showering him with compliments). Tsukishima turned back towards the net with his hands up and ready to block another spike.

"Nice serve, Daichi-senpaii." He called, covering his head.

The ball was served and over the net it went.

_'Thud'_

"Nice receive, Noya!"

The ball flew to Sugawara.

"Oi! Suga!"

_'Whoosh'_

Out of his hands and into the air, sailing towards Asahi.

_"One... Two... And..."_

He jumped, his arms stretched out high and in front of him and over the net and-

_'Smack'_

_'Thud'_

Against his arms the ball hit, and unto the floor it went. A perfect kill block.

"Nice block, Tsukishima!" - Daichi

"Oi oi! Don't get cocky Stingyshima! I'll block the next one before you!" - Hinata

"Bring it on, Tsukishima!" - Tanaka and Nishinoya

And... then silence. Silence was not what he expected. Where was the "Nice block, Tsukki!" or the "The next one too, Tsukki~" that he was waiting for? His eyes trailed back towards the sidelines, locking with a smirking Yamaguchi. A very,  _very_ mischievous smirk, he must add. His mouth opened, smirk still on his face before quietly, just barely loud enough for Tsukishima to hear,

_"Nice block, Kei~"_

Color drowned his cheeks.

"S-shut up, Yamaguchi."

* * *

 

2.

 

It wasn't often that he got distracted. Actually, it wasn't often  _at all_ he got distracted, especially when in the middle of a volleyball game. It was a simple practice game. Yamaguchi and him were both in the back row, the former subbing in as a pinch server (he had already impressively scored three service aces). So yeah, fairly normal, completely innocent practice game between teammates. Except it  _wasn't_ innocent because a  _certain someone_ was making it painfully obvious of his attention seeking. The shirt riding up his sides at he jumped for serves; the way his arms flexed openly, as his sleeves were rolled up ( _"_ _thanks, Tanaka-senpaii"_ ); the sweat that so slowly trailed down the back of his neck and made his tan skin glisten under the gymnasium's bright light.  _"One peek,"_ he thought impulsively,  _"One peek and then I can get back to this one-sided game."_ They were behind five points (It wasn't fair that the other side had the ace, freak duo,  _and_ the super libero, after all). Tsukishima's eyes slid over to the boy next to him.  _"Okay. Cool. Great. Now back to the-"_

"Heads up!" 

"Tsukki!"

His eyes snapped forward and a sudden blast of pain shot through his face. The ball smacked directly into him, sending both the boy and his glasses flying. Falling back and his hands shooting up to his face, he had no "brace for impact" and fell right unto his shoulder and the back of his head smacking against the hard floor. His ears rang, his eyes were shut tightly as if to block out the pain, and he could taste copper between his teeth. Hardly did the thuds of sprinting feet register in his mind and _fuck_ _did it hurt._ Gentle fingers pried his fingers away from his face and he could feel blood dripping down his cheeks and chin from his nostrils. 

 _"-ove out... way!"_  Was that Ukai-sensei? Tsukishima's eyes slid open slowly but his vision was blurry from the loss of his glasses (he should have remembered to have brought his sports ones. Nice going, Tsukishima) and the lights felt as if blinding. His head pounded loudly as he tried to clear his senses, which were dulled by shock and pain.  _"Did I really just take one of Azumane-senpaii's spikes to the face?"_ He felt blood rush down his throat and heard chuckles around him, and it took a moment to realise he had said that aloud. He felt soft tissues bundle around his nose and gently wipe down his cheeks, clearing it of the blood that previously trailed them.

"Oi, Tsukishima, can you hear me?"

His eyes fully opened now, he glanced to the source of the voice. So it  _was_ Ukai-sensei. He nodded slowly and began to sit up. A hand on his back helped and another on his shoulder kept him steady. His sight was still blurry and he began to panic. "My-my glasses?" Through jaded vision, he could see Tanaka wince. "Sorry, Tsukishima, they're kind of..." the wing spiker's voice trailed off, leading to only one conclusion. He sighed and nodded slowly, careful of his face and the tissues still being held to his nose. He looked up and around at the teammates who surrounded him. "T-Tsukishima!" The blond looked over to the overly anxious ace, "I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"Asahi-san, please, it's fine." His words were muffled from the tissue held against his face, "Honestly. I was distracted. It wasn't your fault." The pain in his head dulled to a quiet thud and his eyes shifted, trying to find the source of his distraction in the first place. Spotting the tan pinch server hidden behind the rest of the team, his eyes narrowed in worry. Though his vision hazy, Tsukishima could see anxiety ridden across his partner's face. On the side, Ukai glanced between the two and started speaking. "Tsukishima, are your parents available to pick you up? I think it'd be best if you took the rest of practice off." He thought for a moment. Both his parents were working late tonight, but he really did not want to have to walk home right now. "I'll..." he paused, hesitantly continuing, "I'll call my brother to pick me up. Thank you, Ukai-sensei." The older man nodded and readily helped him off the floor and unto his feet, bringing Kei's arm around his shoulders. Tsukishima swayed for a moment, even with the support, and allowed himself to be brought over to the bench.

Minutes passed and not a word had been spoken between him and Yamaguchi. He could see the worry laced along his tan features, through furrowed brows and tense shoulders. Akiteru had been called, informing him that he'd be there shortly (he would do anything for Tsukishima, really, which was sweet but Kei would never admit that). An ice pack was pressed against his cheek and the bundle of tissues was dumbed down to a single sheet, rolled up and stuffed up his nostril uncomfortably. Another minute passes by. He can feel Yamaguchi's stares and it's beginning to become frustrating. Just as he turns to snap at him, his phone rings. _'Aki-nii'_ it reads. He hasn't bothered to change it since his brother snuck into his phone and modified his contact info. He answers. _"Kei, I'm outside your school. Should I come in and help you or-"_

"No, that's fine. Yamaguchi will help."

Said boy glances at the mention of his name. Tsukishima looks over to Ukai instead, silently requesting permission. He nods. Permission is granted. Asahi had already brought his bag down to the gym, claiming he still felt guilty and at least wanted to do  _something_. Tsukishima stood, his hand holding the ice pack lowered to his side and turned to his partner. "Help me?" It wasn't a question. The other boy nodded silently, his eyes avoiding contact. Yamaguchi grabbed his bag before Kei had the chance and brought a gentle hand to the small of the blond's back, guiding him to the doors and outside. They walked slowly in a slightly awkward silence. Tadashi knew that Tsukishima knew he was "avoiding" him. The shorter boy's mind raced, worried thoughts running and he began spacing out. "Yamaguchi," his name was called, snapping him out of his trance, "We're at the gate." He looked up, and so they were. Tsukishima sighed, looking down at him. "Are you okay?"

Tadashi is stunned for a moment, words barely making it out of his mouth.

"W-What do you mean am  _I_ okay? Are _you_ okay? You're the one that got hurt. You-"

"Yamaguchi."

"And I was just messing around as usual and I didn't think-"

"Yamaguchi, please-"

_"Kei, there was so much blood._ _"_

His voice cracked. His eyes watered. Tsukishima paused for a moment before gathering him into his arms.

"Yamaguchi,  _I'm okay_."

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the cool air and silence that shrouded the street. Behind them, Akiteru watched the scene. He originally had gotten out of his car to help Kei with his bag and opening the door, but his plan quickly dissolved as he heard the conversation. He sighed quietly and smiled.  _"Just a minute longer,"_ he thought,  _"And then I'll embarrass them."_

* * *

3.

 

"Oya oya, Tsukki-"

"Don't call me that please, Kuroo-san."

"Fine fine. Next time we're totally going to make that owl shut up, eh?"

"Hey hey hey! Don't be jealous Kuroo~"

Tsukishima sighed, turning away from the two bickering captains and towards the parking lot where the rest of the team was waiting. He grabbed his bag, gave a quick wave goodbye to Akaashi, and was on his way. It was the last night of the training camp, and the third night since his and Yamaguchi's argument. Small, small steps he was taking towards actually putting an effort into volleyball. It wasn't even much, really, but the way Yamaguchi's face lit up when he told him he'd been practicing extra with Kuroo was worth it. Tsukishima sighed as he made his way through the lot and unto the bus, a headache already forming from the freak duo's excited bickers. They too had been working hard to perfect that freak quick with the stopping ball (It was impressive, even to Tsukishima), as had the rest of the team. Between the synchronized attacks, libero tosses, back row attacks, freak quicks, and float serves, Tsukishima was sure he was the only one who had hardly improved, if any at all. His loud thoughts ceased to quiet ideation. Tan skin and freckles jumped into sight as he spotted his partner already seated in the back, most likely already sleeping. The corner of his lips twitched upwards and he shook his head in amusement. Presumptions correct, as Tadashi was already leaning against the window, drool seeping at the corner of his mouth, and very much unconscious. He paused mid-step, taking in the adorableness of his boyfriend, and then continued on his way down the aisle. Storing his bag in the overhead, he took his seat next to Yamaguchi as quietly as possible. Almost immediately, as if an unconscious psychic, Yamaguchi turned over and leaned against the blond instead. He could feel the idiot duo's stares, as if they expected him to push Tadashi off (but really, when had he ever done anything like that?), yet instead he simply took off his glasses, tucked them into his jacket, and leaned against Tadashi as well. Side to side, head on shoulder, head on head. That's how it always worked between them.

Comfortable, simple, and if you asked the rest of the team,  _absolutely adorable_  (but of course Kageyama wouldn't say that) _._

An hour passed by and they were on their way back to Miyagi. Most of the team was asleep by now save for the captain and vice, and the blonde haired manager.

Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes, awakening from a light sleep, and checked the time on his phone. He shifted uncomfortably, trying not to bother the boy leaning against him, but trying to fix the crick in his neck as well. The brunet next to him stirred, letting out a quiet mumble, "Nng, quit moving around so much, Kei-kun..."

He froze. His eyes shifted unto the other boy. As his mind slowly unthawed from it's speechless state, he let out a quiet huff of laughter. "Shut up, Tadashi." 

Tadashi only snuggled closer.

Kei didn't mind at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that Tsukki and Tadashi tease each other in practice not so subtly


	3. 3. Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya oya, heard its tsukikage week or some shit
> 
> fuck dat
> 
> Bringin it back with some classic Hurt/Comfort tsukiyama

_Usless_.

If there had to be a word that described Yamaguchi at that moment, it would be  _useless_.

The whole team had their own arsenal of weapons. Hinata and Kageyama with their quicks and spikes. Daichi, Nishinoya, and Asahi with their receives. Tsukishima with his blocks and quick wit. Hell, even  _Ennoshita_ shined in this game as substitute captain. 

He stood on the side of the court, fists clenching his shorts tightly and his teeth biting down on his lower lip.

_Why was he the only one left back?_

* * *

"Sorry... I'm going to go to the bathroom. Go ahead of me."

He heard sneakers squeak as his partner bolted down the stairs to God knows where. The idiot duo bickered behind him as he 'tsk'd and let out an observant, "I don't think he's really going to the bathroom." The blond could feel Yachi's stares as he continued walking. He knew he wasn't the only one to notice Yamaguchi's depressed mood. Yachi followed quietly behind him, speaking up quietly and halting his strides with a tug on his sleeve. Tsukishima stopped. He sighed, knowing what was going to be said. "Um..." He turned, looking down at the much shorter manager-in-training. He could see out of the corner in his eyes that the freak duo had also stopped, watching the scene. "Shouldn't... Shouldn't you go after him, Tsukishima-kun?" Gently, he shook his sleeve out of her light grasp and took a small step back. He breathed in. 

"Yamaguchi fucked up."

Tsukishima nudged his glasses up his nose, nearly grinning at the shocked faces of his teammates, but quickly continued in a serious manner.

"He doesn't need comfort right now, Yachi-san. Like Ennoshita-san said on the court, Yamaguchi knows better than anyone else how much he screwed up."

His blunt statements had ticked a nerve, he guessed. Kageyama took a step forward and caught his collar, pulling him forward slightly. Tsukishima's face remained stoic. He could hear Hinata and Yachi yelp in surprise and move to break them apart. 

"That's all you have to say?" The fist that clenched his jersey got tighter and he nearly 'tch'd in annoyance. "Just that he fucked up? How would you know what he needs or feel-"

He slapped the setter's hand away and stared down at him coldly. 

"Don't question my actions when it comes to Tadashi, _King_."

He turned and stalked off, slightly berating himself for getting so worked up and berating the idiot setter for pissing him off. 

_'What more motivation do you need than pride?!'_

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Tadashi will be fine. 

* * *

_'Idiot'_

_'Useless'_

_'Coward'_

_'Plain'_

He stared down at the sink. Only the running water and his shallow breaths registered in his mind. His tan hands shook as he brought them up to his face.

 _'These hands...'_  

He turned them back and forth, staring at the callouses that had built up on his palms.

_'These are my weapons...'_

Fists closed tightly and he brought them back down to his sides.

_'Yamaguchi Tadashi,'_

Slowly, he lifted his head up and stared at the mirror that spanned across the wall. 

_'Age sixteen; Number twelve of Karasuno,'_

He splashed his face once with water and turned it off, glancing back up at himself.

_'Pinch server.'_

"No more running..." he mumbled under his breath as he took one last glance and headed out, ready to make things right.

* * *

The team was already on their way to watch their next opponents game by the time Yamaguchi came back. Tsukishima glanced at him. The tan boy's eyes were rimmed a light red, hardly noticeable anymore, and his hands laid at his sides, closed tightly. Coach Ukai and Yamaguchi came into the hall at the same time, welcomed back by the team, and they were off to the gym where Aoba Johsai and Date Tech were playing.

Key caught Tadashi's eye, giving him a glance and raising his head slightly.

_'Are you okay?'_

Tadashi smiled sheepishly and nodded slightly.

_'I will be.'_

They hung back behind everyone else as they entered the gym and found seats in the stands. They sat shoulder to shoulder, their pinkies interlocked as they watched the game below them. 

Minutes later, Seijo won their match point. 

Tsukishima glanced over, taking in the determined (yet controversially nervous) look on his partner's face.

He hid a grin.

Yeah, Tadashi will be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently all haikyuu quizzes say I'm a short, nonchalant, pudding head setter for Nekoma. 
> 
> I can see that, I guess.


	4. 4. Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaa 2 updates in 1 week? i must have no life or something
> 
> besides playing pokemon and volleyball, i kind of don't. so yeah.
> 
> A bit of an AU here, in which both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi coincidentally have forms of synesthesia. I got the idea from us studying synesthesia and forms of autism in my class as well as a fic that i've read before, can't remember the name of it tho.
> 
> Will probably continue on this AU theme, so I'll keep it as part 1.
> 
> For now its just a short, fluffy chapter indulging on their senses and their team and each other.
> 
> Feel free to message or comment prompts or themes you'd like to see

For Yamaguchi, the phrase "left a bad taste in my mouth" meant so much more than a regular person. 

He tasted vocabulary. Some words or voices would sting his tongue for a moment so brief he couldn't even describe it. Others would last for hours, so unfamiliar yet so obvious. "Vocabulary", for example, tasted dull, as if he licked the back of his dry hand. The voices of his bullies used to typically taste coppery or metallic, or sometimes like burnt pastries. 

"Karasuno" tasted like a warm cup of tea; welcoming and comforting. 

* * *

"Tsukki~"

He grinned at his taller friend, who merely nodded and pulled down his headphones around his neck. He liked Tsukki's voice, so it was unfortunate that his friend didn't talk as much as he would like. The pair made their way down the street and towards their school. It was a chilly Saturday morning. "Monday" tasted like soy sauce, but only for a few brief seconds typically. Tadashi remembers vaguely when Hinata was complaining about the day, using the word so often that he felt like throwing up at the end of the conversation. Tsukishima was conscious of the words he used. He didn't usually use words that he knew Yamaguchi hated the taste of.

"Lotion" tasted like snotty mucus stuck on the back of his tongue during a sick day. "Hull" tasted like an extremely strong vinegar. "Massive" tasted like biting into a bone on accident. 

They walked in silence, every so often Tadashi saying a word in about how it was colder today than usual. Kei nodded and hummed in agreement. Approaching the school and soon the club room, Yamaguchi greeted his teammates that passed. "Good morning, Sugawara-san." The vice captain smiled at him and said good morning as well. Suga's voice tasted like the frosting they used in red velvet cakes. It lasted minutes and usually left Tadashi craving such. They all entered the club room together, quickly changing and heading down towards the gym. Tadashi shivered slightly as the brisk cold met his exposed legs and forearms. He hadn't realised how chilly it was today and as such didn't bring his training sweater or his tracksuit jacket. 

"Cold" ironically tasted cold; like ice.

He felt sudden weight snake unto his shoulders and around him. He grinned to his side, up at Tsukishima, who he knew had just lent him his own hoodie. Though they both knew they were going to sweat and heat up by playing, the gesture was comforting. 

"Comforting" tasted underwhelming-ly smokey. 

He smiled anyway.

* * *

 

For Tsukishima, there was no quote or saying he could compare what he saw to. Colours popped into his sight rarely for voices and words, typically just for music. Yamaguchi, however, was different. So were most of the people he met in volleyball, actually. Bokuto's voice, Kei remembers, was a bright silver ( _coincidence or irony?_ ) and a light brown. Hinata's is almost a near blinding yellow, swirled in with mixes of light greens and bright reds. Ennoshita was an off white, but some of his words struck out as a dull, almost melodic purple. 

"Karasuno" looked like a sage green; welcoming and comforting.

* * *

 

Try as he might, he couldn't hold back a groan as bright yellows and greens burst into his vision. He felt Tadashi give him a concerning look and shook his head slightly, as if responding.  _'It isn't the first time dealing with these idiots._ _'_ Tsukishima thought bitterly. Thankfully, it quieted down a lot as practice started and his forming headache had worn away. Practice dwelled on, the occasional "Nice, Kageyama!" or "Teach me, Nishinoya-senpaii!" (gratefully) wasn't nearly enough to start a migraine, but it annoyed him to no end. 

He heard a whistle blow loudly and glanced over to Coach Ukai who was motioning them to gather around. Both him and Takeda-sensei were standing side by side, clipboards in hand and grins on their faces. Instead of starting to walk over, he shifted his eyes unto Yamaguchi. Blows of Ukai's whistle apparently tasted like sparks of electricity. He noticed a wince so slight that he nearly didn't catch it. Kei reached over and tugged his partners' hand into his, and off they walked towards where the rest of the team was gathering. 

"So, as you've known, we've been trying to get a practice match going with our neighbor school, Matsuyami High School..."

The name sounded familiar, Tsukishima noted. Perhaps it was one of the schools he contemplated going to.

"-and I know it's a tad sudden, but they'll be here in about an hour and a half." 

Indecent sqwuaks sounded from the idiot duo made him 'tch' in annoyance. To his side, Tadashi snickered and mumbled a quiet, "Tchishima". 

"Tchishima" from Tadashi looked like an underwhelming blue.

He grinned anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That though the radiance which was once so bright be now forever taken from my sight. Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass, glory in the flower. We will grieve not, rather find strength in what remains behind."


	5. 5. Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, kinda late with this chapter. like a week late lol rip. but yeah, season is over so that sucks. good match tho. pretty hype to see the nekoma vs fukurodani match. cats vs owls you know? so thats cool.
> 
> a bit of character insight from the last episode. some fluff. not long tho. changed the dialogue a bit to mix the manga, anime, and the relationship so... yea.

He had noticed it almost immediately. The way Tsukishima's face fell at the end of Ukai's speech was hard to miss. 

"MVP"

Tsukki was definitely the MVP today.

So why did he look so damn disappointed? 

* * *

"Ah... Has anyone seen Tsukki? The awards ceremony is starting soon isn't it?"

He stood up from their collective cool down stretching and looked around. When had his blond friend left?

"MVP-san left to the bathroom. Probably had to take a huge crap!" 

"Shit."

"You're so crude, Kageyama-kun~"

He nearly blanched from the freak duo beneath him.

"Ah... Thanks..." Speed-walking away from the two was probably the best idea he had in months.

Yamaguchi exited the gym, turning down several hallways and through groups of people. He neared the red door at the end of the hall, a contradictory swell of pride and nervousness filling him. He swung open the door, meeting the back of his partner. "Tsukki, the awards ceremony is-"

"How many did I stop? Go on. Say it, Tadashi."

He stopped. Is that why he was so upset? Why he was hiding in this dingy bathroom? Because he only stopped one spi-

"A whole five sets... A whole five sets and I only stopped one of his spikes..."

Yamaguchi froze for a moment, his words stuck behind his teeth.

"How pathe-"

"I can think of a whole lot of words, Tsukki, but pathetic definitely isn't one of them! Are you stupid or something?!"

Tsukishima shot his head up and whipped around to face him. He could see shock written across his face. "S-Stupid?!"

Tadashi took a step forward and clenched his fists. "Amazing. Powerful. Surprising. Game changer. Determined.  _MVP_ ," another step forward and he was nearly face to face with the other boy. "Those are the words that come to my head when I see you right now. So..." His hands shook for a moment before raising and meeting Tsukishima's shoulders. Yamaguchi raised his head and they locked eyes. "So quit feeling sorry for yourself because we made it to  _Nationals_ because of  _you_ , Tsukki."

Proud. He also wanted to say that in the list, but he didn't think Kei's heart could handle that right now.

A shock went through his body and he pulled his hands back suddenly, as if burned.

_'Well, this is awkward now. Great, Tadashi.'_

"B-But before that, we have an awards ceremony to attend."

He turned on his heel and promptly walked out. A blush burned his cheeks and embarrassment welled in his stomach.

Yet a smile crept unto his face and a hand clasped unto the front of his jersey, right at the heart.

 _Beautiful_ was another word as well.

 


	6. 6. Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is smut. you have been ((( w a r n e d )))
> 
> in which everyone assumes tsukishima tops.
> 
> ""plot twist"", he doesn't.

He was honestly, truly,  _sick_ of the idiots on his team. As if the suggestive looks and the smirks weren't bad enough, his "Oh-so-mature" senpaii had the  _audacity_ to actually tease them. It wasn't the first time they had walked into the gym with hickeys bare, as their t shirts didn't have high collars. It also wasn't the first time Tanaka and Nishinoya whistled loudly at the two and cackled amongst themselves. 

"Tsukishima was pretty busy last night, wasn't he?"

Luckily, his partner had already wandered off to help set up the nets and didn't have to overhear the idiotic conversation.

"If only he had that type of energy when we play, eh, Noya?"

Tsukishima bristled and glared at the two. They only grinned back.

He was honestly, truly,  _sick_ of it.

* * *

 

A week later, he had been called to the side after changing by their captain and vice. Granted, he was expecting  _something_ after having to pull off his shirt and shoulder, (literally), the marks that Tadashi left on him. Crescent shaped scratches and dark bruises littered his torso, shoulders, and hips. The two in front of him blushed as his face remained stoic. 

"Ah... Just..." Daichi started, clearing his throat, "Take it easy before practice. We don't need our pinch server sore and our middle blocker... well..." He gestured towards Tsukishima, "You know."

Kei's eyes only narrowed. He bowed quickly and stood, "Thank you for your concern, Daichi-senpai, but we don't need to have this talk." He turned and walked off towards the gym, his movements rushed and tense.

"Don't forget to stay safe!~"

_God damnit, Sugawara._

* * *

 

"Is Tsukishima-kun... you know... rough when you guys..."

Oh. Hell.  _No._ Not Yachi too.

He'd been walking by the storage room, ready to call Yamaguchi to go home, when he'd overheard their conversation.

"What do you mean, Yacchan?"

"W-well..."

He could practically hear Tadashi's obliviousness through the wall.

"Yamaguchi!" He poked his head through the door, feigning ignorance to their conversation, "Let's go already." Yachi jumped at his sudden entrance and blushed in embarrassment towards the conversation he had just interrupted. Yamaguchi smiled widely at him and practically skipped over. "See you tomorrow, Yachi~" He latched unto Tsukishima's sleeve and grabbed his bag from the taller boy.

He hardly heard Yachi stutter out a farewell.

* * *

 

It was one thing when their senpaii teased him. It was one thing when they had "talks". 

It was a whole other situation when the idiot duo had jumped on the bandwagon of poking at their sex life.

"Oi Yamaguchi, is he really  _Salty_ shima?"

His partner cocked his head in confusion, "Uh?" Kei nearly choked at his naiveness if he wasn't already choking at the sudden question prompted by the overly energetic redhead. Kageyama had the nerve to give him a cocky grin. "You reenacting last night for us, Tsukishima?" Suddenly, Tadashi's face lit up a bright red. "W-wait you-"

"We're leaving, Yamaguchi." He didn't give him the chance to get his bearings before grabbing his wrist and walking off. He could hear their snickers and calls for "Don't give it to him  _too hard_ , Hickeyshima~"

The blond ground his teeth as he stalked off, a blushing Yamaguchi stumbling behind him. They'd been on their way home, unfortunately along the same route as the freak duo. As they furthered down the deserted street, a million things ran through his mind. 

"T-Tsukki?"

"Come over tonight, Yamaguchi."

"W-wha-"

He pulled the shorter boy closer, their faces only centimeters apart and they blushed at the closeness.

_"My parents aren't home tonight."_

* * *

 

"Oh-  _fuck"_

If the breathy groans and throaty curses as Tsukishima lie face and chest down, hips in the air and foreign fingers stretching him wasn't enough to say that his team's assumptions were completely and utterly false, he couldn't prove it much further.

Actually-

"F-fuck- Tadashi if you don't fuck me into this mattress  _right fucking now-_ "

Wet lips sucked dark bruises into his pale hips and thighs. "So impatient, Tsukki..." His kisses grew lighter as they tread down the taller boy's spine. He huffed and raised his head from the bedsheets to look behind him. Tadashi's cheeks were flushed and his lips shone from excess saliva. One hand was busy working him open while the other stroked and slicked his erection. Heat coiled throughout Kei's body, from his toes to his blanking mind. Pressure fleeted and he saw Tadashi rise up on his knees from the corner of his eye. Tsukki hissed as the other pressed against him, slowly and gradually pushing his cock in. It took a second to adjust, as it always did, before Tadashi was leaning over him and pushing him into the mattress. 

"S-sorry." Yamaguchi stuttered from above him. He huffed out a laugh, "You're balls deep in my ass, Dashi, and you're apologising? How about-"

His words caught as Tadashi ground his hips into him and let a hand grasp into his hair. "S-shut up Kei..."

Yamaguchi flushed his chest against his back, leaning completely over him. 

"I was apologising for how sore you would be tomorrow, idiot."

He let out a breathy moan, his dick trapped between his stomach and the soft sheets, and his partner's weight completely on top of him. 

He started slow, shallow thrusts as they both adjusted. Slow and steady quickly became a mix of needy whines and squeaks from the headboard banging against the wall. Kei's face was pressed down, Tadashi's fist grasping his hair tightly, his other hand on the small of his back. He inhaled sharply as Tadashi brushed against his prostate several times. His body tensed as he felt heat burn in his stomach and he noticed his partner's now erratic thrusts. His hips felt sore from the pounding and his scalp stung from the fingers scraping through his hair, yet it only added to the intense churn in his stomach. His toes curled and his back arched even lower into the bed.

"T-Dashi-  _Fuck._ "

Yamaguchi's frantic thrusts had hit his prostate and sent him over the edge. His cock twitched and his ass clenched as he came into the sheets, the pressure and friction not helping his oversensitivity. It took him a moment to collect himself before feeling Tadashi pull out, cum splattering along his thighs and back. Tsukishima leaned back, rising up on his knees and releasing the pressure on his sensitive dick. He turned his head and brought the freckled boy into a kiss. 

Yeah, fuck his stupid teammates.

* * *

 

"Tsukki?"

He felt the shorter boy turn in his arms, putting them chest to chest.

"Hm? What?"

"Did you know our friends think you top?"

He snorted, opening his eyes and looking down slightly at the boy against him. "I had no idea. Thank you for informing me, Tadashi. You are obviously the more informed and aware one in this relationship." Yamaguchi giggled slightly at that and he felt his lips twitch up. "I just find it funny is all," he continued, ignoring Kei's sarcasm, "Seeing as you suggested bottoming in the first place-"

"Tadashi."

"You've never liked it, anyway, have you?"

"Tadashi."

"Did you get the talk from Suga and Daichi-senpaii too? They said to make sure that  _you_ are always protected, and that  _you_ aren't doing anything without being safe."

He snorted again, almost laughing before shutting up Yamaguchi, their lips meeting and a smirk on the other boy's face.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

(((He tried to keep the grin off his face the next day when his teammates saw his slight limp. He failed.)))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do japanese people celebrate christmas? i assume they do. i was going to do some domestic drabble or smth for christmas weekend. thank you cultural ignorance.


	7. 7. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, im kind of late with this. sorry, not dead yet kiddos.
> 
> i have to write four pages of summary for my homework but instead im playing video games and writing cheesy fan fiction. ah, fuck.
> 
> feel free to leave prompts in comments or on tumblr. same as my username or you can get the link in my bio.

Between extra practice, training camps, holidays, and tournaments, the last months of the year passed by quickly. The air chilled and the days grew shorter. In came kotatsus and long sleeved shirts and fuzzy socks and out went much too long trips to Sendai and practicing on the court behind Shimada's store. 

Tsukishima, personally, disliked the winter. No longer could he hold hands with Tadashi, as it quickly grew too cold, or wear comfortable hoodies anymore, as he was forced into much too scratchy, unfitting, ugly christmas sweaters sent by his aunts. The weather was too cold and the day's were too short. But worse of all, Tadashi, his precious, snarky, yet caring boyfriend,'s deep tan skin and freckles faded by the time mid December came around. 

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, loved winter. He enjoyed the aesthetic crunch of snow beneath his feet on the walks home, and borrowing ((stealing)) Tsukishima's larger hoodies while they spent hours cuddling under the kotatsu (not that Tsukishima would ever admit to being little spoon). He loved the packages his grandparents sent, which were full of knitted scarves, aam papad, and all sorts of other odd and weirdly flavoured snacks with bright wrappers. He would sift through the boxes of foreign items, Kei at his side sometimes, and pull out varieties of different gifts. Best of all, Tsukishima, his too-tall, provocative, yet caring boyfriend, donned a typical blush on his cheeks and ears by the time early December came around.

* * *

"Nn, Tsukki?"

The lump next to him hummed in response. 

"It's the 31st, you know."

He felt the taller boy next to him shuffle and slowly turn to face him.

"Yamaguchi,"

"Hm?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Tsukki?"

He was tugged back into his partner's arms and together they were covered by a thick blanket.

"Tadashi. It is currently seven in the morning. I am naked and cold and you are literally a space heater. Now can you please go back to sleep?"

They didn't get up until ten.

* * *

 

Later on in the evening, while their mothers cooked dinner together and their fathers chatted animatedly over beer (or in Yamaguchi-san's case, malt), the boys gathered together in the living room, long knees tucked under the kotatsu, and watched the news and live performances covered in Tokyo. Akiteru sighed loudly next to them. "Nn, Kei, you're so lucky you know? You have Tadashi-kun all to yourself while my girlfriend is back in Tokyo." Tadashi blushed at the honorific and Kei managed to hide his pink cheeks while adjusting his glasses. "I would say your girlfriend is more lucky than I am. How did you two get together again?"

Over loud groans and exclamations of "Rude! Kei! So mean to your brother!", the two snickered and their eyes shifted back to the television.

The clock ticked down slowly, moving from "21:45" when their parents called them all into the dining room, to "23:35" when they finally managed to sneak back into the living room and out of their loud parents' grasp.  The minutes passed by and Yamaguchi's phone pinged with scattered texts of "Happy New Years, Yamaguchi!" from their teammates ((Tsukishima's would have too, had he not blocked them all save for Sugawara and Daichi)). Soon enough, it was 23:56, and only minutes until midnight hit. Their parents handed them tall glasses of cider and together they all stood as the last minutes ticked by. 

Tadashi and Kei stood behind their parents, able to easily see over their heads and shoulders, and together their fingers locked. The clock went down slowly and the TV was lit up by the huge countdown. 

"5"

"4"

Yamaguchi turned to face his partner who he found was already staring, a minuscule smile gracing his face.

"3"

"Happy New Year, Tadashi-kun~."

"2"

"Happy New Year, Kei-chan~."

"1"

Their lips met and their parents cheered, still facing the TV (and thankfully not them, now making out.)

((and Tadashi swore, from the corner of his eye, he saw Akiteru take a picture and vowed to get it sent to him.))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there are people that head canon that yamaguchi is hispanic, but for me, indian seems a lot more fitting. it seems a lot more fitting as india is closer to japan and has a lot more in common than say, mexico or spain or venezuela. and i mean, imagine, my boy tadashi during holi? fucking beautiful.


	8. 8. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im giving you hurt/comfort. lots of tsukkiyama hurt/comfort.
> 
> I'm writing off of curlyfry-shepard's prompts list on tumblr. feel free to check out their tumblr, as they granted me permission to use their list freely. working backwards. this takes place when they're younger and kei and tadashi see akiteru at his final game.
> 
> 99\. “You can cry if you need to, I’m right here. You’re safe with me.”

"T-Tsukki?..."

They sat silently on the stairs outside of the large gymnasium. A slight chill swept through the air and the smaller boy could see his friend shiver. He couldn't tell, however, if it was just the cold or emotion wracking through his friends' body. 

They were young. Akiteru-kun was older. It was his last game before he graduated. 

 _'We just wanted to see him play.'_  

Yamaguchi looked to his side, taking in his friends' lanky body curled into itself, and looked back at his feet. What should he say? What should he do? Sure, Akiteru was practically an older brother to him too, and he looked up to him, but it wasn't the same.  _Kei_ wouldn't be the same. 

"Tsukki-"

"Tadashi."

His eyes snapped towards the blond haired boy, who still hid his face into his knees. With a muffled voice, he continued,

"Can you...

Can you call me Kei? Just for tonight, if you want."

It took him a moment to respond; to think. He understood. Tsukishima was his family name. Akiteru was his family. He didn't want to think about family right now. Of course. 

Tadashi hummed in response and nodded. Once again, they were basked in silence. They couldn't hear the deafening crowd from outside, and the street was still further down as to not hear the sound of passing cars. Until, yet another cold breeze passed. It was Yamaguchi who shivered this time and rubbed his hands together. He didn't want to move yet, as Kei was probably not ready, but...

He stood up and faced his taller friend, who seemed too small right now.

"K-Kei..."

Slowly and gently, he took the other boys loose hand and tugged him in a gesture to get up. "It's cold out here, you know? Maybe we can get something warm on the way to my house." Yes, "my house", Tadashi said. He'd ask his mother if Kei could stay the night and to call Tsukishima-san. She'd say yes, and longer he would stay with Kei. "My okaa-san gave me some money. We can stop by the convenience store for tea." 

It took a moment for Kei to stand, as if contemplating staying on these steps for the rest of the night, but slowly he got up and 'discretely' wiped his face. Tadashi didn't say anything. He knew better. Still holding his hand, as if reassurance that Kei was indeed with him, the two walked down the stairs and made their way through the streets. It stayed this way for a minute; the two walking in silence, hands clasped and ignorant. 

"Tadashi..." the boy behind him finally speaking up, his voice slightly stuffy sounding, "Your hands are cold." Yamaguchi noticed, however, that as he said that, Kei only tightened his grip. He turned his head and gave him a light grin, "Sorry, Kei."

* * *

 

The two boys sat silently on the floor of Tadashi's room. His mother, of course, had accepted Kei into their house to stay the night and gave a call to Tsukishima-san who permitted it. It was no help that his mother was observant and immediately took notice to their sulken posture and clasped hands. She sent them upstairs with the order of resting (despite it still only being 18:00).

And so they sat on the creaky wooden floor of Tadashi's bedroom, shoulder to shoulder, and lukewarm tea in hand. Out of the corner of his eye, his saw Kei's hands raise to bring the cup of tea to his lips. He glanced over, absentmindedly. Kei wasn't drinking the tea. The blond's hands shook and-  _oh._

The shaking hands, the lip caught between his teeth, the hunched shoulders, the glassy eyes; He was holding back so much. 

To the side, Tadashi set his tea and gently pried Kei's out of his hands and did the same. He was met with a chest and arm full of taller, blonder, and emotionally unstable boy as soon as their drinks were set aside. Yamaguchi bit his own lip, heavily influenced by the swell of emotions in the boy in his arms. 

"Kei... Kei, it's okay.  _You can cry if you need to, I’m right here. You’re safe with me._ "

It was young, elementary school innocence speaking, but somehow it meant the world to Kei. Sobs wracked through his body and Tadashi had barely caught the jumbled words of  _"Pathetic"_ and  _"Stupid volleyball"_ and  _"Lame"_. The hold was awkward and Tadashi could feel his t-shirt stick uncomfortably to his chest, now soaked with tears, yet they stayed together even after Kei had long stopped crying. 

Static-y legs and sore necks would surely greet them when they woke, but neither boy could bring themselves to care. Not now. And for Kei, Tadashi didn't know when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bittersweet ending? idk fam. i like it. 
> 
> feel free to leave prompts for me on tumblr or in comments.


	9. 9. Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need some tsukkiyama fluff in my life. this whole political situation (in america) has been stressing me out.
> 
> Yamaguchi is a flirt and Tsukishima is not impressed- okay, maybe a little bit.

It definitely wasn't Tsukishima's best day; not by a long shot.

He'd not only forgotten his headphones and iPod at home and spilled his lunch, but he was stuck between the two other first-year idiots and their competition to see who could better volley a paper ball over his head while he tied his sneakers. 

"Do you idiots really not have anything better to do? Besides, we're about to play volleyball anyway." He stood, towering over the other two in the clubroom. Yamaguchi had yet to arrive and he tsk'ed impatiently. Adjusting his shoes one last time, he headed towards the door, ignoring the duo behind him. "Yeah, whatever Saltyshima. Not like you're going to be doing much anyway." Tsukishima smirked at Hinata's comeback and went to push open the door and head towards the gym. His hand rested against the door and he pushed-

The door gave away a bit too easily.

Tsukishima tripped and his eyes widened in surprise.

_'Well, shit.'_

He expected to meet the floor and the snickers of the idiots behind him. Instead, he felt two arms catch him and hold him steady. His eyes met a certain sheepish pinch server. His mouth opened slightly, still a bit shaken at the random turn of events, but his words caught in his throat. In front of him, Tadashi grinned.

"Guess you really fell for me, huh, Tsukki?"

Well, he was definitely met with snickering.

* * *

 

"Tsukki?"

"Yamaguchi."

The two had been sitting quietly, side by side on the floor of Tsukishima's room. Besides the scrapes of their pencils and ruffles of paper, silence filled the room. Another rustle of paper was heard from across Tsukishima.

"Did you do the biology homework, Tsukki?"

He hummed in response and stood up, stretching and walking to his desk for the glass of water resting there.

"Yeah, do you need it?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Yamaguchi shake his head, riffling through several more papers laid out. Kei shrugged and reached for the glass, bringing it to his lips. 

"You know, your body is made up of 65% water, Tsukki."

Kei sipped, pondering on the fact for a moment.

"And I'm awfully thirsty right now."

His desk was soaked and it took him a moment to clear his throat of the water he choked up.

"God damnit, Yamaguchi."

* * *

 

"Tsukki."

He could feel the other shift on the bed, bringing himself closer so that their bodies met. Tsukishima, however, didn't turn to face him, and simply burrowed his face deeper into the pillows.

"Tsukki~"

Kei sighed, turning his head slightly, "What is it, Yamaguchi?"

"Tsukki, touch me."

The blond shot up, cutting all intimacy between the two and looked down at Tadashi.

"W-What?!"

"Tsukki," He grabbed his hand and brought it close. Tsukishima blushed at the gesture.

"I want to tell everyone I was caressed by an angel."

Yamaguchi slept on the futon that night.

* * *

 

It was a chilly evening as the two partners walked home from volleyball practice. They made their way through the streets and around the corners with hot pork buns in hand.

"Oh, Tsukki, look!"

Said boy glanced over to what he was called to look at. On the fence across the street sat two cats. One a rich brown and gray, and the other a light calico. His face broke out into a gentle smile. Tadashi always got excited over animals. Yamaguchi turned back and gave him a grin and laced their fingers together between them. Silence greeted them once again as they continued to walk, chewing on their buns.

"You know Tsukki," he heard Tadashi start with a mouthful of food, "If I was a cat, I'd spend all nine of my lives with you."

He sighed and shook his head. 

"You got that from Kuroo-san during the training camp, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Tsukki~"

He could tell, however, that Tadashi wasn't sorry at all. But, that was okay, he guessed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave prompts on tumblr or in comments. my tumblr is yusicif as well.


	10. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late as fuck, i know. gonna b uploading a bit this week/weekend into next week and try n get back on a normal schedule of once/twice a week updates. sorry m80s. enjoy these chapters tho. I'm also gonna b posting on tumblr, u can check em out, yusicif is the name, same as here.
> 
> The way you said “I love you.“  
> 33\. On a post-it note

          To say Yamaguchi Tadashi was confused would be an understatement. It was a known fact that Valentine's Day was one of Tsukishima's least favourite days of the year. He received countless amounts of chocolates (the fifth batch, homemade, hand wrapped, romantic kind) by the girls in his classroom. Yamaguchi had even teased him about it, telling he should return the favor the following month.

Keyword: Teased

Tadashi did not expect Tsukishima to actually be making homemade chocolates on March 13th. 

"Ah... Tsukki?"

The blond barely looked up from the pan of melted chocolate he was mixing. 

"What?"

Yamaguchi paused for a moment, still staring confused at the taller boy. 

"Who are you-"

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima cut him off, "Come stir this, my arm is getting tired."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, yet got up and helped anyway. He took the pan from Tsukishima, leaning against the counter and mixing lazily. "So, Tsukki, you didn't let me finish. Who are you going to-"

Again, he was cut off by his friend swiftly turning around and stalking off to the bathroom. He let out a "...need to piss" over his shoulder before turning into the hallway. The tips of his ears were flushed, Tadashi noticed. He also noticed the ache in his chest as he stirred slackly. 

* * *

 

          The next day when they met up in the morning, Tsukishima had no box of chocolates, nor flowers, nor cards, nor any other typical gift. "Oh Tsukki! Where's the-" but the other boy had already started walking, his back turned and his headphones pulled up to his ears. Yamaguchi fell silent and let out a slightly annoyed sigh before catching up to his friend. 

          The rest of the day was not much different. And, since he was dragged out of the classroom during lunch by Hinata, Yamaguchi wasn't able to talk to Tsukishima much. As he sat down and took out his books for the following class, he nibbled on the end of his pencil nervously.  _'I didn't do anything wrong right?... Was it because I stayed late the other day and Tsukki had to walk home alone? Or maybe he has a girlfriend now and doesn't want to talk to me...'_

It was typical that girls confessed to Kei, or even came up to Yamaguchi to ask about him. It wouldn't be unusual, Yamaguchi thought, if Tsukishima had finally found a girlfriend.  _'It's fine. He wouldn't abandon me just for a girl right? Besides, even if he did, I still have other friends, like Hinata and Yachi. Yet we're all on the team together... It would be awkward wouldn't it? Will I have to quit volleyball?'_ He could feel his throat tighten and his stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought.

"N-Nishimura-sensei... May I be excused to the bathroom?"

He tried to ignore the fact that Tsukishima hardly even glanced at him as he exited. 

* * *

           Tadashi trudged slowly to the club room, Tsukishima already long gone and most likely headed home.  _'Or with his new girlfriend,'_ Yamaguchi thought bitterly.

Volleyball practice had went horribly. All his serves (even regular, top spin ones) had went haywire or into the net. His receives ended up with a ball into the face or his elbows banging into the floor painfully when he went to dive. Even the little spiking practice he had gotten in was horrible, and Tsukishima had no problem giving him smirks whenever he blocked. Tadashi sighed, his mind still running with disappointment as he trekked up the stairs. He entered the room, moving towards the lockers and pulling his open. 

On top of his bag and clothes were rose petals and a red box. He blushed at the obvious romanticism.  _'But who...'_ He picked up the box and inspected it. Opening it were familiarly shaped chocolates and a post-it note. "Tsukki..." he flipped the note over and nearly fainted at what was written. 

_"I love you."_

Tadashi's hands shook and his cheeks were flushed red. Shoving the box closed and pushing them into his bag along with is clothes, without even changing he rushed out the room and out of the school. 

"I-idiot!" He mumbled, his cheeks still extremely red, "Keep it in your pants!"

(((he may or may not have greeted Tsukishima with a huge, slobbery kiss the next morning)))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who don't know, valentines day is kind of split into 2 days in japan. Once, on february 14th, where the women will give their male friends or lovers gifts, and march 14th, where the men will give their female friends or lovers gifts. most women do it out of obligation and tradition, or romantically while confessing, hence the line "He received countless amounts of chocolates (the fifth batch, homemade, hand wrapped, romantic kind) by the girls in his classroom."


	11. 11. Apathy (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one. this is for pidgewife on tumblr. you can check out my tumblr n leave me prompts here or there, if you'd like. tumblr name is the same; yusicif.
> 
> Also, thank you so much. We've hit 150 kudos and over 1500 hits. Thank you.

“Tsukki, I’m going to Shimada-san’s today, are you okay going home alone?”

In truth, he wasn’t. It was the third time this week that Yamaguchi was leaving to practice more, and the third consecutive week of this happening. It was annoying, honestly, that Yamaguchi was putting so much effort into bettering his serve when he  _wasn’t even a starting player_ , but Tsukishima had yet to say anything. Well, until now at least.

“I’m not a child, Yamaguchi. And it isn’t like you haven’t left me before.”

He was aware of the team starting to stare, as they were all gathered in the club room to change. He was also  _too_ aware of how Yamaguchi winced with guilt.

“Sorry, Tsukki-”

“Whatever, Yamaguchi.”

The team had stopped almost completely, he noticed, to watch on the scene. 

“You know I have to practice more.”

_‘Practice more?’_

Tsukishima looked over at the boy next to him, glowering over his body and taking in the amounts of bruises he had along his arms, and the rough patches of skin formed along his palms.

_‘Is that what he thinks?’_

“I said  _whatever_ Yamaguchi. Practice your heart out for all I care.” He said with finality, starting to pull his jacket on and grab his bag.

“But you  _don’t_ care! You-”

Tsukishima snapped his head towards Tadashi, surprised at the sudden outburst. The other boy’s hands trembled slightly as he grasped at the hem of his shirt. The club room fell completely silent, everyone staring at the two (not that they already weren’t).

“W-what?”

Kei’s mind fell blank for a moment, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. His eyes narrowed and in a moment, he snapped back.

“ _I_ don't care? Why  _should_  I? It’s just a stupid game, Yamaguchi. You- You don’t even  _play._ You’re putting all this effort in for  _what_? This is exactly what-”

_‘Happened with Akiteru.’_

Yamaguchi’s eyes snapped towards him and Tsukishima immediately fell silent. He could see tears of frustration welling in Tadashi’s eyes, his mouth set in a grimace.

“Well I’m so sorry that not everyone can be as apathetic as you, Tsukishima!”

This was bad, Tsukishima realized. This was horribly, terribly, bad. 

“I’m so sorry that all my efforts have been in vain! Thank you  _so fucking_   _much_  for reminding me how useless this is!

He fucked up. Tsukishima realizes now, that he had completely fucked up.

“I thought maybe you started to care a little bit; about volleyball or even about  _me_  but it seems you’re still stuck in the same pessimistic thoughts as always. I was wrong to even consider that, wasn’t I, Kei?”

Tadashi wiped at the tears flowing down his cheeks furiously, trying to contain his emotions, but failed. His hands clasped over his mouth as a last effort to contain his sobs, and his shoulders and knees trembled. 

 _‘I’m sorry’_ He wanted to say. He wanted to yell that he  _did_  care. That he cared, in fact,  _too much_ about Tadashi and about volleyball. However, the words were stuck in his throat and he could do nothing but stare.

“Ta-Tadashi-” He reached out his hand. 

_‘Why can’t I say anything? How lame am I?’_

His hand was slapped away and their eyes met.

“D-Don’t- Don’t  _fucking touch me_.”

Yamaguchi swung his bag over his shoulders and pushed past him, and just like that he was gone.

“Uhm… What’s pessimistic mean?”

“Shut  _up_ , King.”


	12. Apathy (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go.

_“Don’t fucking touch me.”_  


The words rang through his head as he stood motionless, silence filling the tense space of the club room. His hand was still reached out in a still position, his mind imagining Yamaguchi still there. Around him, his teammates stared, their faces shown with disappointment and vexation. He could see out of the corner of his eye Tanaka and Nishinoya being held back by Daichi. Slowly, he brought his hand back down to his side. Turning his back to the team, Tsukishima fought to remain his composure.

Tsukishima turned his head slightly, out of the corner of his eye looking at his team. His mind still raced between realising that they were still present and trying to realise  _what the fuck just happened._ “This _never_ happened.” He could see the group wince in surprise and at his tone. He had to leave, he decided. He had to leave because this didn't happen. It _didn't._ Yamaguchi and him were going to be fine the next morning. They’d had disputes before. This wasn't anything special, he determined. They were going to work this out in a few days and everything would be back to normal. That’s how it is between them, Tsukishima thought.

“A-asshole!”  


Tsukishima snapped his eyes over to the lineup. His eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled into a grimace. 

Hinata.

“Yamaguchi really cares about you, Tsukishima!”  


Of course he did. They’ve been best friends for years now. This was exactly why they would be okay tomorrow and that this argument was pointless. 

“Maybe you should quit being such an introverted glasses bastard and actually _do something_ for once!”  


This caused Kei to pause. 

_“Well I’m so sorry that not everyone can be as apathetic as you, Tsukishima!”_

He didn’t need the shrimp telling him this. He didn’t need his team staring him down expectantly. He didn’t-

Okay, maybe he did need to apologise. 

Maybe, he _really_ needed to apologise.

His mind reminisced of moments before, how  _screaming_ how much he cared sat on the back of his tongue. How Tadashi ran out and how _badly_ he wanted to turn around and grab him back and say “Sorry”.

He realised that maybe, they wouldn't be okay. That maybe it wasn't okay to not care all the time. Maybe some things did need to be said.

_“I should apologise. I should **really**  apologise.”_  


So, instead of fully turning around and giving the ginger chibi a piece of lip, he fully turned and stalked out of the club room and out of the school.

* * *

The walk from the school to Tadashi’s house, he noticed, was much shorter when speed walking. 

* * *

Gone was the key inside the pot on the window sill. Along with it had gone Tsukishima’s remaining nonchalance. He rapped on the door desperately. 

“Tadashi!” He would call.  


The house remained silent and the door, shut.

* * *

It was nearing his curfew. 20:00 his phone blinked. He’d been sitting on the cold porch for almost two hours. 

Maybe, he realised, Yamaguchi would never open any doors to him again.

* * *

The door opened slowly, the creaking alerting him fully awake. He snapped his head around, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process.

“Tsukki?”  


_‘Tadashi.’_  


_“Tsukki, you’re going to catch a cold.”_  
  
“Tsukki, your hands are freezing! Come inside!”  


Instead, he was met with a sad glance. 

“Why are you still waiting out here? Is this not too much effort for you? Why are you-”

This was too much. Not the effort, not the amount of care he put in, not the desperation he felt, but the actuality that Yamaguchi was saying this. The actuality that Yamaguchi had finally given up on him.

His knees shook as he stood. 

 _‘This isn’t good.’_ He immediately thought.  _‘This is going to end up badly.’_  


Tsukishima could feel all of his senses shouting at him to _run_. To turn away because he _shouldn't care_. That this was just an inevitability. That it was _because he cared_ that this was causing him so much guilt and pain.

However, in front of him, Tadashi stared longingly.

“I’m sorry.”

His voice cracked and the words sounded choked out. 

“I’m sorry, Tadashi.”  


Tears burned behind his eyes because of guilt, but also because _why was this so fucking hard?_

“Tsukki-”  


“I can’t- It’s not- I-”  


Tsukishima’s vision blurred and his hands reached up, grasping his head in frustration.

_‘Why am I saying this? Why am I here? Why can’t I say this? Why is it so fucking hard to say this?’_

“Tadashi there’s something- I can’t- Fuck- There’s something _wrong_ with me.”  


His palms dug into his eyes, trying to literally fight back the tears threatening to spill. 

“Why can’t I __**fucking do this?** ”  


“Kei.”  


Calloused hands grasped around his wrists gently, pulling them away from his face. Tsukishima’s mind raced and his head thudded painfully.

"It's okay, really. I get it."  
Yet Yamaguchi's eyes still held the same sadness.  
_'No you don't. You don't get it-'_  
"You don't get how frustrating this is!"  
In front of him, a blurred Tadashi looked taken back.  
"You- You don't! And I _never_ wish you do because- Tadashi- I care about you _so much that this hurts_."  
Tsukishima pulled his hands out of Yamaguchi's grip. Much like the other boy had done earlier, his palms clasped over his mouth as a last ditch effort to contain his sobs.  
"So, _so_ much, Yamaguchi. And stupid, lame fucking volleyball too- And _you_. It's never _not_ you."

* * *

They sat side by side, fingers laced tentatively between them. In the background was the sound of cars passing by, and cold wind sweeping through the naked trees. Tsukishima's ears burned red and a light blush dusted upon his cheeks. "Tsukki~ What are you so embarrassed for?" He could practically hear the grin on Yamaguchi's face. "Honestly? How long it took for me to say that. How lame, right?" Before he could try and hide his face into his jacket, he felt cold palms brush his cheeks. He turned his head so they could face each other. Tadashi smiled softly. "Yeah, pretty lame of you Tsukki." Tadashi leaned forward so that their faces were only a few centimetres apart. "But that's okay. As long as we're like this now, that's okay."


	13. Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon yamaguchi as indian
> 
> beautiful holi boiis
> 
> short chapter but more updates coming this week. School's cancelled for tomorrow and I don't have practice till thursday. Lit.

"Are you  _sure_ this is okay to be doing, Yamaguchi?"

"Am I sure? Well,  _no-"_

"Tadashi."

"But I'm sure it's fine. We aren't going to burn down a building or something so don't worry about it."

"Tadashi."

"It's just a small bonfire Tsukki."

"Tadashi would you-"

"And besides, this is tradition! You wouldn't want to break my tradition would yo-"

"Tadashi, the fence is on fire."

"What? Oh  _fuck."_

* * *

A few minutes later (with the fence now not in danger of burning down and Tsukishima's mother on watch), the boys sat a few feet away from the bonfire. The small bundle of wood was set up in Tsukishima's backyard and was burning brightly. 

"Remind me again why we're burning a bunch of sticks in my backyard at nearly midnight."

"It's tradition Tsukki. I forget that this is your first Holika with me." Yamaguchi hummed and leaned his cheek against his arm. "We usually go visit my grandparents and cousins this time of year to celebrate but we have exams coming up that I can't miss studying for." He sighed and pushed off his hand and into Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima thought back for a moment. "Is that why you were always absent the first few weeks of March? I thought it was because you got sick due to allergies." He could feel Yamaguchi shake his head into his ribs and nearly snorted. "My grandparents like to get us all together to go to temples." Tadashi yawned for a moment, his eyes idly watching the fire in front of them. "It's so cold here." The two were dressed in hoodies, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks. The temperature was nearing 2 degrees and getting colder as it grew earlier. Yamaguchi laid down fully on Tsukishima's lap and continued talking. Kei hid a small smile in the darkness.

* * *

 

"So you're telling me that you go get blessed by old people, then burn a bunch of wood at night, then the next day you throw colored flour at each other and dance?"

It was quiet for a moment, then Tadashi hummed in approval. "That sounds about right." He turned his head to face up, looking at Tsukishima. He saw that the taller boy was already staring at him. Tadashi grinned. "You should see the streets afterwards." 

A moment passed between them.

"Say, Tadashi, how do you make that powder?"

((he couldn't keep the grin off of his face when he saw that kei had showed up that morning with three small plastic bags filled with blue, purple, and red powder. despite that grin, he still yelled at him when kei decided to throw it on him just then and there, practically ruining his white school shirt.

tsukishima couldn't keep a smirk off of is face when yamaguchi's face and clothes were covered in powder and his mouth was wide in disbelief. despite that, he barely stifled his jealousy as girls crowded around tadashi, admiring the colors on his uniform and cooing how the powder highlighted his freckles.

as if he didn't already know his boyfriend was beautiful.))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holi everyone btw


	14. 3:34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I updating after a year of hiatus without any remorse whatsoever? You bet your sweet ass I am
> 
> Got some goOoOoooD sHiiIiitTt RiGHt hERe, little bit of fluff, comedy, angst, whatever coming up. I got some ideas now... if only i can bring myself to write them hmmmm
> 
> As for this, i was inspired by me and my friends' many late night convos (which consist of memes and depression) and 19 tian

_3:34_

_Saturday, February 10th_

The phone binged loudly, and lit up the dark bedroom in which it sat in. Slowly, a tired hand reached out and bleary eyes stared at the screen. A simple, three word message stood out against the blank wallpaper of the phone.

 _'are you up?'_ , it read.

Long fingers unlocked the phone and typed out a response.

_'tadashi, its 3 in the morning. why in the world would i be up right now?'_

Locking the phone, the boy moved to set the device back down, before it binged loudly again. He groaned and unlocked the phone again to see the message.

_'wow tsukki! I didnt know you could sleep text! another one of your many talents?'_

He snorted and went to type a snarky reply, before three dots popped up to show that Tadashi wasn't finished.

_'what are you doing tomorrow?'_

It took a second to think if he had plans. Both of his parents were working, and Akiteru wasn't around due to school. 

_'nothing, why?'_

Again, the three dots showed up, loading merrily in their little bubble, before disappearing. Tsukishima looked on for a minute, waiting for a reply that never came. He let out a yawn and locked his phone again. As he went to set down the phone, it binged loudly for a third time. Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance, he looked to see what the reply was. Oddly, it was a picture. He took his glasses off the bedside table and unlocked his phone for (hopefully) the final time tonight. 

The picture was dim, of a boy's legs as he lay on his bed, sweats pulled down as bruised forearms leading to calloused hands with long tan fingers, wrapped around his-

_Bang!_

"Asshole!"

With his phone flung across the room, a new dent in the wall, and a stiff problem forming under his sheets, Tsukishima Kei was almost positive he would not get a good rest that night.

(news flash: he didn't)


End file.
